


Back Where He Found Me

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A short fic set during the series after the episode 'In Divine Proportion' - Barbara's POV
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Back Where He Found Me

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

The words trip easily off my tongue.

“We spend so much time together because we are working.”

“We look out for each other; it’s what partners do.”

“We eat together and talk about the case.”

“A lot of colleagues go for a drink after work.”

“It’s good to be friends with someone you work closely with.”

“Don’t be stupid, of course I’m not in love with him.”

The more often I say them, the easier it becomes.

Doesn’t mean I believe them.

As long as everyone else does.

As long as Tommy does.

If he discovers the truth, I will lose him.

The one good thing in my life will leave, and I’ll be back where he found me.

I can never let that happen.


End file.
